He saved my life
by whouffleherondale
Summary: Empezar de nuevo. Nunca se me ha dado bien hacer amigos. No soy del tipo de chica que al pasar los chicos se voltean a mirarla. No soy guapa, no soy preciosa. Y estoy sola. Mi padre, mi madre... Prim. Todos se han ido. La oscuridad se cierne sobre mí pero… nadie me avisó de que esos ojos azules serían mi salvación.
1. Chapter 1

** Capitulo 1:**

El sol se asoma al horizonte. Se aproxima un día brillante pero en mi interior se encuentra la peor de las tormentas. Truenos, relámpagos, oscuridad y sobre todo lluvia.

Las voces de mi hermana y de mis padres todavía truenan en mi cabeza, pequeños relámpagos de recuerdos felices, otros no tan felices y todas esas veces que debí haberles dicho que los quería y no lo dije.

Y cuando pasa la tormenta, el torreón de recuerdos, no queda nada.

Oscuridad, silencio, miedo, vacío y luego, llegan las lágrimas.

Ya han pasado 4 meses desde aquél trágico accidente. Haymitch, mi tutor y también mi tío, intenta ayudarme cuando no está borracho, cosa que está la mayor parte del tiempo. Sé que para él fue duro. Perdió a su hermana y a su sobrina favorita. Haymitch siempre prefirió a Prim y lo entiendo.

Ella era dulce, amorosa y divertida; todo lo contrario a mí, silenciosa, arisca, sarcástica y a veces inaguantable.

Lágrimas silenciosas surcan por mis mejillas. Prim era un soplo de vida y ahora no está. Y yo soy la maldita culpable.

Sin darme cuenta descubro que Haymitch acaba de entrar tambaleándose. Como siempre esta otra vez borracho. Se sienta a mi lado con su inesperable botella de alcohol y nos quedamos en silencio mientras un reloj va marcando el tiempo con su imparable "tic, tac"

Esa es nuestra rutina, nuestro escape al dolor, él bebe hasta perder el conocimiento. Yo simplemente me quedo en silencio sentada mirando un punto fijo sin mirar nada y el insistente "tic, tac" sonando en el aire.

Haymitch y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. Nunca me gustó aquel tío extravagante que siempre olía a alcohol, aunque no tanto como ahora. Haymitch no tenía familia. Solo tenía a mi madre y a Prim. Su mujer había muerto hacía varios años por una enfermedad y no tuvieron hijos.

Ellas fueron su familia desde entonces y se habían ido y aunque no quiera reconocerlo ahora solo me tiene a mí, le guste o no, y él es toda mi familia ahora.

- Haymitch –le digo por primera vez desde que nos mudamos al Distrito 12

- Vaya el sinsajo encontró su voz –me dice sarcástico.

Aunque cueste creer él y yo somos tan parecidos. Mi madre siempre me dijo que tenía la personalidad Haymitch, quizá esa es la razón que apenas nos aguantemos el uno al otro.

- Haymitch –repito porque no quiero discutir- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Por la expresión de Haymitch esta pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa. De repente se puso serio y me miró directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos grises iguales que los míos propios de La Veta, el lugar donde nacimos.

- Te voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer, Katniss. Vamos a mantenernos con vida.

Esa respuesta me dejó confusa. No entendía a que venía eso de "mantenernos con vida". No tenía ganas de analizar la situación y a pesar de la seriedad con la que me había hablado Haymitch decidí atribuir su respuesta al alcohol.

Como era temprano y hoy no empezaba mis clases hasta mediodía me dirigí a mi habitación dejando a un Haymitch medio dormido tumbado en el sofá.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

Entro en el que será de aquí en adelante mi nuevo instituto. Camino por los pasillos hasta conserjería. Intento evitar mirar a la gente pero puedo sentir sus incesantes miradas en mí. Nunca se me dio bien hacer amigos.

No es que sea tímida, simplemente no me esfuerzo mucho en integrarme. Camino en silencio y llego antes de lo que esperaba.

Después de pasar 15 minutos me dirigí a mi clase. El timbre había tocado hacía 5 minutos así que iba llegar tarde. ¡Genial! El primer día y ya llego tarde.

Cuando llegué al aula de música toque suavemente la puerta hasta que me pareció oír una voz chillona diciendo que entre. Abrí y me encontré a una extravagante mujer con una peluca rosada.

- Bienvenida, bienvenida. Tú debes ser Katniss ¿no?

- Sí –dije mirando de reojo, a mi clase. No había muchos alumnos en Música.

Había escogido música entre mis optativas porque desde que era muy pequeña me encanta cantar. Mi padre y yo componíamos canciones en nuestro tiempo libre. Era nuestra actividad favorita. Íbamos de paseo por un bosque cercano a nuestra casa. Cuando llegábamos a un pequeño claro donde había un estanco, nos sentábamos debajo de un roble y mi padre cantaba una hermosa canción. Juro que cuando lo hacía me parecía oír como todos los pájaros se callaban a escuchar.

- Yo soy Effie y soy tu profesora de música –dijo esa chillona voz, sacándome de mis pensamientos- Katniss, allí en el fondo hay un asiento libre.

Me dirigí hacía aquel sitio. Las mesas estaban juntas de dos en dos. Al lado del asiento libre se encontraba un chico alto, de cabello color bronce y unos ojos verdes muy bonitos. Nunca me había fijado mucho en los chicos pero ese en especial tenía un toque bastante sexy.

Me senté a su lado y saqué un cuaderno.

- ¡Hoy va a ser un día muy muy importante, alumnos! Esta noche es la fiesta de inauguración del nuevo curso y he pensado que los alumnos de música podríamos cantar una canción.

Genial, ahora me tocaba cantar. Pensé con ironía. La verdad es que no he cantado desde que murió mi padre. Hacerlo siempre me recordaba a él.

- Eligiré por sorteo a un chico y una chica que serán los cantantes principales, los demás haréis de coro o tocaréis algún instrumento…

- ¿Quieres un azucarillo?

Me giré hacia la persona que me había hablado. Era aquel chico, mi compañero de pupitre. De cerca me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran de un precioso verde esmeralda.

- No, gracias –contesté cortante.

- He oído que los azucarillos son buenos para salud, además endulzan la vida –dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

- Sí, seguro que una sobredosis de azúcar es muy recomendable por los médicos. –dije con un sarcasmo muy común en mí.

- Claro. A mi, mi médico siempre me lo recomienda y aquí me ves –mientras se señalaba su cuerpo- Estoy hecho todo un bombón.

No pude evitar reírme con su último comentario. Reírme era algo que no hacía mucho en estos últimos meses. Prácticamente me resulta imposible la última vez que me reí.

- ¿Un azucarillo? –volvió a ofrecerme.

- Eres insistente ¿eh?

- Solo un poco. –me sonrió

Cogí uno de los azucarillos que estaban en su mano, aceptando por un momento su amabilidad.

- Bueno, escriban en un trozo de papel sus nombres, dóblenlo y pásenlo hacía adelante. –dijo Effie.

Escribí en un trozo mi nombre y lo doblé. Delante de mí se sentaba un chico rubio. Golpe suavemente su hombro para llamar la atención. El chico se dio la vuelta y vi que sus ojos eran azules. Le pasé el papel que contenía mi nombre y aparte la mirada rápidamente.

No sé porque extraña razón sentí una extraña conexión entre ese chico y yo, pero me hacía sentir incómoda.

Effie separó los nombres de los chicos y de las chicas y los metió en una especie de bola de cristal, revolvió entre ellos y después de pasar un minuto sacó un papel y lo alzó en alto.

Se dirigió al centro de la clase, desdobló el papel y leyó en voz alta.

- Katniss Everdeen.

Vaya, la suerte no estaba de mi parte.

- Katniss, querida, levántate y ven aquí.

Toda la clase me miraba, incluido el chico rubio. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia Effie.

- Bien, y ahora… los chicos.

Repitió el proceso de antes y tras pasar un minuto volvió a mi lado y leyó el papel.

- Peeta Mellark.

Miré para ver quien sería mi compañero en este castigo. Me encontré con esos ojos azules otra vez. Ahora esos ojos reflejaban sorpresa. Se levantó y se puso al otro lado de Effie.

- Ya tenemos a nuestros solistas, Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark. ¿Por qué no nos cantan algo?

Dado que ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a empezar voluntariamente, Effie decidió que fuera Peeta el que empezara.

Peeta canta bastante bien pero tampoco es que sea su punto fuerte. Me sorprendo mirándolo de reojo. Veo como su garganta vibra cuando canta. La manera en que cierra los ojos y mueve las manos al aire como si estuviera acariciando el aire. Reconozco ese sentimiento. Mi padre también movía las manos cuando cantaba, y yo pensadolo mejor, yo también. Porque cuando cantaba no existía nadie más que la música y yo. Las notas volaban en el aire y mis manos parecían tocarlas.

Supongo que eso era lo que Peeta estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. Cerré los ojos y sin saber por qué extraña razón la música me envolvió. La melodía de esa preciosa canción me hacía sentir como si estuviera sentada en un gran campo, una tarde de primavera, con el sol calentando, pero no en exceso, sobre mi cabeza y rodeada de dientes de leones.

Los dientes de león siempre fueron mis favoritos. Ese brillante color amarillo me hacía sentir que la vida era buena, me hacía tener esperanza. Y ahora mismo sentí un rayo de esperanza atravesando la oscuridad en la que mi vida se había convertido estos últimos meses.

Por alguna extraña razón ese chico, Peeta Mellark, me transmitía esperanza.

Cuando terminó abrí lo ojos. Ahora esos ojos azules me miraban a mí. Sentí enrojecer, mis mejillas ardían y bajé la mirada.

- Precioso, Peeta. Es el turno de nuestra elegida. Katniss ¿te importaría cantarnos algo?

La verdad es que sí, me importaba. Solo había cantado para mi padre, porque la música era algo que nos unía solo a nosotros.

Iba a negarme pero por alguna extraña razón mis ojos grises conectaron con ese azul claro y las notas salieron incontrolablemente de mi boca.

Cuando terminé toda la clase me miraba sorprendida y con la boca abierta.

- Madre del amor hermoso, Katniss cantas precioso –me felicitó Effie.

Apenas la escuché, mis ojos seguían conectados de una extraña manera con los de Peeta.

El timbre sonó y parecimos despertar de un largo sueño. Me dirigí corriendo a mi sitio, cogí y mis cosas y salí.

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta locura de historia. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero empecé a leer un libro y no podía parar y con las clases no tenía apenas tiempo para escribir. Espero poder subir el próximo capitulo el martes.**


End file.
